Sonic's 'Deception'
by Adidas804
Summary: Sonic and Robotnik have been 'missing' for five years. When Sonic comes back to Knothole, his behavior and looks stir up suspicion. Where's Robotnik? What's wrong with Sonic? How do both of their dissapearing act relate? {Might put a few songs in it} ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day over at Knothole. But don't let the bright Sun and singing birds fool you. No one has seen Ivo Robotnik in five years. Some say, "He probably gave up", while others say, "He's in hiding". But before everyone's conclusion, they notice that their 'True Blue' hero has been gone for also five years. Nobody knows where he is. They pray to God every day that he will come home soon.

"Sonic, where are you?" Tails asked that question every day. _'It has been five years since you and Robotnik have been seen on the face of earth.' _**'Knock, Knock, Knock'** Tails got up wearing his green hoodie, tan cargo shorts, and green high-top Chuck Taylors. He has grown a lot from the little, slightly scared boy into a tall, handsome young teenager. Tails opened the door to see Princess Sally or 'Aunt' Sally as he called her ever since he joined the Freedom Fighters.

"Hey, Aunt Sally, how are you?" Tails asked. Sally is wearing a black tee saying 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' in white letters, blue jeans, and black/white Nikes. "I'm doing all right, Tails. May I come in?" Tails nodded and moved out of the way. Sally came in and sat on the armchair right beside the couch. "Did you find anything?" Sally shook her head slowly looking down.

"No one found anything, not even a hint." Tails sighed heavily and landed on the couch. 'KIMANA, KIMANA, KIMANA!' They both looked at each other and ran out the door. That chant means that someone from the Freedom Fighters came back after a long hiatus. The lookout, a black wolf wearing a white tee, black Roca Wear jeans, and Timberland boots, is jumping up and down excited.

"Darrel, who do you see out there?" Sally yelled at Darrel. "I SEE SONIC COMING THIS WAY!" Everyone in their house and on the street came closer to the lookout point to see if it was true.

"Hey, Darrel, what's happening?" A cobalt hedgehog with emerald green eyes came in everyone's view wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and black boots. Tails stepped up, nervous that it might be another one of Robotnik's tricks. "Sonic?" Sonic saw the look of fear in his eyes and grabbed him by the arm and gave him a brotherly hug.

"You don't remember your big bro, lil' bro?" Tails widened his eyes screaming, "Sonic!" They hugged each other close to tears.

"Welcome back, bro."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was happy to see Sonic come back home, where he belongs. Sonic stared out toward the crowd of people staring at him. "What, all of you didn't Sonic the Hedgehog to come back?" Then everyone cheered and the children came running toward Sonic, jumping on and hugging him.

{20 minutes later}

After everyone went back home, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Amy, and Knuckles, went to the Mess Hall. Sonic needed something to eat because, if you see him, you can literally see his ribs and slightly see his spine. _'I wonder what happened to him during those five years.'_ Sally thought. _ 'Something not right with him, I can feel it.' _"Sonic, I'm glad you're all right. Some of us thought you were never coming back." Sally told him truthfully.

Sonic sat down with everyone else at the table with his, of course, chili dogs on a tray. "Yeah, it's really great to be home." Sonic replied. _'Especially after what I been through for the past five years.'_ Sonic thought.

Tails, Sally, Amy, and Knuckles talked about what happened to them during the time Sonic has been gone. "So where were you at, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic mentally opened his eyes, _'They can't find out what happened.' _"Actually, I was clearing my head by running for a while because Robotnik gave me a headache. I was so focused on clearing my head that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and ended up somewhere in South Mobius." Sonic explained.

"So since you didn't know where you were at, it took you 'five years' to get back here!?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah, it will happen if you never were near the place as long you lived." Sonic replied, mentally praying that they bought it.

"Hum…That does make sense." Knuckles said.

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

I was thanking God in heaven that they bought it. "Well I better get back to my hut, go to bed, and lay down." I stood up and started stretching my back. "The ground is not the best bed in the world to sleep on." I put my tray on the tray collection table, said my goodbye's, and headed back to my hut.

When I finally reach my hut, I closed my door and put the blinds over all the windows. Everything in my hut is still the way I left it five years ago. I went straight to the bathroom and locked the door tight. I took off my black tank top, threw it on the hamper, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Slash marks, burns, and deep bruises were on my body. I sighed, _'I hope no one knows about this. I don't want this to happen to them.' _I took off my shoes, socks, pants, and boxers, turned on the water, and took a nice, hot, and clean shower. Hey, trust me bathing in a river under 25 degrees in front of other animals is not the best thing in the world.

After I took my shower, I went to my bedroom and looked inside my dresser for clothes to sleep in. I found and put on a pair of red and black Nike basketball shorts. My head is laying on my pillow and my body is laying on my untouched and clean mattress, happy and worried that I'm back at home.

'_I'm so in trouble if…or when…they find out.'_ That was my last thought before I closed my eyes and let sleepiness and darkness took over me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

'**Ring, Ring, Ring'**

'_Retarded alarm clock waking me up from the best sleep in FIVE years. I don't even know why it's ringing all in my ear. I didn't even set an alarm last night before I went to sleep.' _I slammed my hand down on the SNOOZE button on the alarm clock. I was about to go back to sleep, but someone knocked on the door really loud.

'_Fuck!' _I forced myself to get up out my bed and head to the door. I looked through my peephole to see Sally at the door. Suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore. My eyes turned to the size of dinner plates upon seeing her presences at MY door.

"Sonic, are you in there?" Sally asked. 'I better hurry and put on a shirt.' I thought and said"Yeah, just…hold on a second." I ran back to my room, opened up my dresser, found and put on a blue Zoo York tee. I ran back to the door and opened it before Sally started yelling.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Sonic opened the door and looked at Sally. "Hey Sal, what's up with you this morning?" Sonic stood aside so Sally can come in. "Sonic, you need to come with me to the meeting hall, quickly." I quickly put on my white Adidas and ran, with Sally, to the meeting hall.

_**{8-9 minutes later}**_

After running for about nine minutes, Sally and I finally made to the meeting hall. All the Freedom Fighters were sitting at the table, obviously waiting for Sally and I.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Sonic asked. Rotor spoke up before anyone else, "Robotnik sent us a video message." Sonic mentally went wide eyes, "Did all of you see it yet?" Sally spoke up now, "No, we wanted you to see it too." "Okay, the-then let's watch it." Sonic stuttered.

'_Thank you God nobody heard me stuttered.'_ Rotor turned on the video message while Sonic was the only one standing up and everyone else sat down. The beginning of the video showed Robotniks' ugly yellow smile.

**[Hello, Freedom Fighters. I know you rodents are wondering where and what I have been doing for five years, right? Well I have been inside my base working on the ultimate weapon to stop all of you forever. As matter of fact, I'll show you.] **The camera turned around to show a massive, I mean MASSIVE, machine in a clear glass dome. The machine was literally 20 feet tall and 14 yards wide. It was so amazingly huge that it made Knothole and the Freedom Fighters look like ants. The camera turned around back to Robotnik.** [It really is my…OUR most impressive creation ever. To think it took five years for a certain HEDGEHOG to make with my request. Anyway, all you Freedom Fighter will be let off with a warning. In five months, my marvelous creation will be activated. It will turn everyone on Mobius into my mindless servant and army robots. Take your time wisely, you will need it.]**

After the video ended, everyone in the room sat there silent, collecting the information that they just heard. Sally turned to look at Sonic, but he wasn't anywhere in the room. She wants, no, she NEEDS to know what is going on with Sonic.

'_Sonic, I know something's wrong with you and I'm going to find out one way or the other.'___


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

'**SLAM'**

I made it to my hut without anyone in the meeting hall noticing. Oh my goodness, I know Robotnik gave those 'hints' on purpose._ 'God, I hope no one finds out about it, yet.' _I walked toward my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. At this moment, people would be asking me, 'How did you get that on your eye?', because I turn on the hot water in the sink, caught some in my hand, and splashed it on my face.

A long and slightly pink scar ran from my eyebrow all the way to the middle of my cheek. Unfortunately, my fur can't grow back over it, so it is noticeable. I have to find another way to hide it because finding blueberries to cover it was a pain in the ass, literally.

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Come on, I need to find something to cover this damn scar." As Sonic was looking for…something, he took his shirt off, letting his multiple scars and burns breathe while he was inside with no one else.

'**BOOM' ** "CAPTURE HIM BEFORE HE MAKES A RUN FOR IT, NOW!"

Sonic knew one of the voices and was about to run. Suddenly, he felt two arms grab him and push him face first to the floor. "Sonic…' Sonic looked up to Sally, looking at him with unbelievable yet disgusted look, 'you got a lot of explaining to do.'

_**Sorry about it being short guys. I promise the next chapter will be longer…hopefully**___

_**Holla BACK ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

15 minutes has passed after Sally and some of her guards came into my hut. People were staring at us as we were walking on the street. But they were mostly staring at my long and deep pink scar that ran from my eyebrow all the way to my tan cheek on my muzzle.

Anyway, Sally and her guards brought me to the meeting hall and sat me down in one of the chair at the end of the long yet thick 25 people oak table with black diamond cuffs on both of my legs.

"Sonic," Sally looked up and let out a silent gasp as she seen my scar but kept on going. "I know that there was something wrong with you ever since you came back." That got my attention and I just stared at her with my shiny yet dull emerald eyes. "I knew I was right when we all saw the video message Robotnik sent and I noticed you weren't in the room anymore." Sally got up from her chair and over to my chair. "So, Sonic what is going on with you and Robotnik?"

I sat in my chair and said nothing, not even a sigh. 'I still can't tell her what is going on. But then again, when is the right time gonna be?' I keep asking myself the same question in my mind everyday ever since I came back. "Sonic…you know all of Knothole needs to know what is going on because they are getting worried. So tomorrow, we have a town meeting so you can explain what is up with you and Robotnik." Sally called back in two of her guards so they can carry me back to my hut.

After I got multiple stares from the people on the streets, I finally made it to my hut. The guards were about to walk out of my hut until I got their attention. "Hey, aren't you guys gonna take the cuffs off my legs." Both of the guards turned around but one of them said, "We aren't slow, Sonic. We know you're going to run out of Knothole to avoid the town meeting tomorrow."

With that said, they left my hut with me worried about tomorrow. Not only will I have to explain what's going on to Sally, but to ALL of Knothole.

'God, please give me strength tomorrow at the town meeting.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

Today is the day of the town meeting and I haven't slept at all last night. Right now it's only 4 o'clock in the morning. My stomach has been doing backflips, cartwheels, and moving up and down faster than a rollercoaster all night. 'How am I supposed to explain everything that happened to me for the past five years? I need to at least lie down and get my thoughts together.'

So I lay down with my entire mind into the meeting today.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Apparently, time flew by quicker than Sonic imagined as four o'clock turned into six thirty in the morning. The guards were walking toward Sonics' hut to get him ready for the town meeting. "What do you think Sonic's going to say today?" John, a tall yet muscular black bear, asked. "I don't know what he is going to say. Most likely, what happened to him during the past five years." Brian, a slightly short and chubby white Golden Retriever, said.

"Did you notice that long scar going down his eye?" John asked. "Man, tell me about it. The people who didn't see it are really going to be eager to find out what happened." Brian answered.

When they made it to Sonics' hut, they walked in because Sonic knew they're going to 'wake' him up so he can get ready. "Hey, Sonic…time to wake u—""Don't worry I'm not asleep." Sonic sat up on the edge of the bed with him looking at the floor. "All right, let's get the cuffs off you for a while so you can take a shower and get dressed."

_**{15 minutes later}**_

While Sonic was taking his shower, the guards secured the entire hut so he won't get out. The sound of rushing water slowly stopped as Sonic stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Sonic headed to his room, dried off, and put on his choice of clothing.

'This day is probably gloomy so I'm going to a little bit of black.' Sonic thought. He picked out a black wife beater, dark blue jeans, a purple leather belt with white paint studs, and black Converses with purple laces. '**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'** "Sonic, are you ready yet?" Sonic looked at himself in the mirror and answered, "Yeah—I'm ready."

With the cuffs back on his legs, Sonic and the guards are walking down the path for the most shocking day in all of Knothole.

_**(At the Town Meeting)**_

By a huge Oak Tree, a stage is set up with a metal folding chair in the center with a microphone in front of it. There are also three speakers on the left and right side of the stage so everyone can hear Sonic loud and clear.

"Hey everyone, look it's Sonic!" Someone in the massive crowd screamed. Then everyone started to mumble to each other as their beloved hero made his way through. He finally made it to the stage and walked up the steps. He saw King Elias along with Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sally on the left side of the stage. 'Once I finish what I gotta say, it's obvious that the citizens are gonna do something about it in the end.'

"Good morning, everyone." King Elias introduced to everyone. "I know all of you what to know want Sonic to explain what has happened to him and Robotnik over the past five years." The people all murmured a yes. Elias turned around to Sonic, "Sonic are you ready to explain?" Sonic nodded up and down as Elias put the microphone back in the stand in front of Sonic.

"Five years ago I was taking a run around the outside of the Great Forest to clear my head.

_**[Flashback]**_

We find Sonic running outside of the Great Forest enjoying every minute he has before returning Knothole. While Sonic was running, a stealth camera bot was hiding in the bushes watching his every move. As Sonic came around the eighth time, about twenty Swatbots came out of the bushes and wasted no time attacking 'Priority One, Hedgehog'.

'Awesome, I needed some action.' Sonic thought as he saw the Swatbots blocking his way. "Priority One, Hedgehog detected. Fire at will requested by Dr. Robotnik." As the Swatbots fired their lasers, Sonic was having fun dodging the lasers and destroying the bots.

One by one the bots fall, until out of nowhere as Sonic was about to return to Knothole, "Hello hedgehog—"Sonic turned around only to get shot by one Swatbots with all the remaining energy it has left. "—surprise."

_**[Flashback Over]**_

"When I woke up, I found chains around both of my wrist and ankles. I struggled to get out of them the best I can, but they were somehow too strong for me. That was when I saw the man I didn't plan to see at all.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Hello, hedgehog, did you have a good sleep while it last?" Robotnik came out the shadows with a terrifying smile showing his rotten yellow teeth.

"What do you want with me, Robuttnik?" Sonic really started to get suspicious just by the look on the evil 'genius' face. Behind his back, Robotnik had a remote control with his finger lingering around a thunder blue button. "Just a 'shocking' turn of events here." "What are you talk—AAAAHHHH!" Sonic let out a bloodcurdling scream echoing throughout the building.

_**{The Next Day}**_

We find Sonic in a cell with his back against the wall thinking of a way out of here. "Rise and shine, rodent, today is the day." Sonic, always being cocky, answered, "What, time for me to go back to Knothole?" Robotnik walked in front of the cell holding a laser gun behind his back. "No—it's time for you to work."

"For who…" Sonic looked around pretending that he is searching for the source of the voice. "—me. *snort* yeah right." "I was hoping you were going to say that." Robotnik brought out his laser and shot Sonic ten times in the legs. "*grunt* AAAHHH SHIT!"

For the next five years, Sonic has been shocked, beaten, and tortured if he didn't do anything right or if he refused to do so.

_**[Flashback Over]**_

"So you build that monster of a machine?!" King Elias screamed. Sonic slowly nodded, filling ashamed what he just explain to all of Knothole. People all gasped shocked about Sonic what they said 'betrayal'.

"Sonic, I know the people should think you deserve a punishment, but since you saved all of us a ton of times, my judgment for you is…" Sonic looked up ready for whatever punishment he deserved.

"...exile."


	7. Chapter 7

"…exile."

Cheers could be heard all throughout Knothole for Sonic's judgment. Sonic thought at least a little bit of people here today would disagree, but everyone cheered, "EXILE!" Sonic leaned his head down and two tears dropped out of his eyes onto the stage. The guards came on stage and took the cuffs off his legs as he got off the stage.

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

Sonic saw most of them singing the song the people of Knothole only used when someone is exiled from Knothole. 'I-I am a disgrace.'

_**Evil as plain as the scar on his face**_

'My friends have a right to hate me. I—I can't stay here no more!'

_**Deception (An Outrage!)**_

_**Disgrace (For Shame!)**_

_**(You Know These Outsider Types!)**_

Sonic was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't run his full speed nor half of his speed. For the first time ever, he ran like a regular Mobian away from Sally, from Tails, from Knothole.

_**He asked for trouble the moment he came**_

_**(See You Later, Agitator!)**_

_**Disgrace (For Shame!)**_

_**(Traitor, Go Back With Your Own!)**_

_**He asked for trouble the moment he came**_

_**(See You Later, Agitator!)**_

Sonic ran past his hut only to see his friends that enjoyed seeing him around on the roof of their huts throwing rocks at him and yelling calling him a 'traitor'.

_**Born in grief**_

_**Raised in hate**_

_**Helpless to defy his fate**_

"SONIC!" Tails screamed trying to run after Sonic only to be stopped by guards. "NO, SONIC, LET..ME..GO! SONIC!"

_**Let him run**_

_**Let him live**_

_**But do not forget**_

_**What we cannot forgive**_

_**And he is not one of us**_

_**He has never been one of us**_

_**He is not part of us **_

_**Not our kind**_

_**Someone once lied to us**_

_**Now we're not so blind**_

_**For we knew he would do what he's done**_

_**And we know that he'll never be one of us**_

Sonic slow down his run to a walk as he neared the exit to Knothole. He stopped and turned around to see everyone looking at him like he was a dirty piece of trash. Then when he saw Tails' face, he felt broken inside. Tails eyes were red from crying with dry tears that trailed from his eyes all the way to his white furry muzzle.

_**He is not one of us**_

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

Tails and Sonic ran to each other for their last hug for probably a long time.

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

Sonic let go of Tails and walk out of Knothole tears in his eyes already falling out hitting the ground. 'I'm sorry, Tails.'

_**Deception**_

'I miss you, Sonic.'


	8. Chapter 8

_As everyone left to go back to their huts, only Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sally was still staring to where their best friend AND big brother disappeared. "I pray he doesn't get into any trouble while he's by himself." Knuckles stated, with a weird combination of emotions in his eyes, walking back to his hut. "I hope he comes back Knothole someday." Amy started to walk back to her hut, slowly but sadly. Sally looked at Tails and realized he needs time to process what has happened today. "Don't stay out too long, Tails. I don't want anything to happen to you." Tails replied with a small 'yeah' with tears threatening to come out of his eyes._

_Sally walked away with her eyes closed praying that Sonic will be all right and come back soon. Tails sat down on the fresh green grass but with Sonic gone it felt like he was sitting on hard, cold concrete._

'_I hope you'll come back someday, Sonic. Please.'_

_**(4 Months Later)**_

"That's the fifth SWATbot Factory we shut down this WEEK and we're getting nowhere closer to Robotnik." Knuckles fussed. Amy agreed with Knuckles while Sally is trying to figure out how to make a move to Robotnik.

As we can tell, ever since the exile of Sonic, they still have been fighting Robotnik, but it was not the same without Sonic. Knuckles isn't his usual smug and gullible self, Amy doesn't have her sweet, bubbly attitude anymore. She's still kind and caring just with less happiness. Sally, imagine it or not, is still the same. But the person that has changed the most was Tails.

He became what everyone else says a 'zombie'. His shiny, bright blue eyes became dull and showed no emotion. The same goes for his golden fur. **{Everyone knows what 'Fool's Gold' looks like right? If you don't, go to Google and type it in.} **His fur looked like he rolled around in dirt and it sunk in his fur. His personality drastically changed from being the cheerful, two-tailed kitsune into a selfless** {not selfish; lookup the word: SELFLESS}** yet determined boy.

"So what are we going to do now, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked while having red and black iDance Disco 400 headphones on. "Tails, why do you have those headphones on and who are you listening to?" Sally asked, looking at Tails annoyed.

About two weeks after the exile, Tails had bought an MP3 player and we all know you can't listen to music without headphones. Apparently, music cleared his head from everything that has been taking a bad turn from time to time.

"I don't need to answer the first question but the second question I can answer. I am listening to 'Awake and Alive' by this new band called Stained Acid." Tails took off the headphones and handed them to Sally.

_**I'm awake, I'm alive**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside**_

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_

Sally gave Tails back his headphones and Tails put his headphones on his neck, knowing that 'Aunt' Sally will get irritated with him listening to music as she was talking even though he can hear.

"I thought that everyone should have a break from everything that has been going on, so I actually called a band and they agreed to come tomorrow." Everyone's happy that not only do they get a break but a band is coming to Knothole just to play for them.

"Awesome, who's the band coming?" Tails asked in excitement. Sally reach in her back pocket and pulled out a badge like necklace. Tails grabbed it and saw what he thought he never got the chance to do in a million years. "You got a backstage pass to meet Stained Acid!?" Tails ran up and hugged Sally the tightest he ever had. "Thanks, Aunt Sally, this is awesome!"

"You're welcome, Tails. Now go get ready for tomorrow." Tails went to his room and listened to his MP3 before he went to bed.

'_Tomorrow is going to the best.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Today is the day for everyone in Knothole to finally have a well-deserved break from Robotnik and his 'Massive Monstrosity' as the people call it. While everyone else is awaiting the arrival of the band, Tails is so hype that you think he stayed up all night and ate too much sugar for breakfast. "Today is the day for my favorite band will have a concert in Knothole, and I get to see them backstage? No one can tell me that is an awesome opportunity ." Tails commented on how the day was going to go for him and his friends. 'If only Sonic was here. He really loves music.'

Tails got out of the shower and dried himself up from head to tails to toe. After he finished drying, of course he got dressed for his day. Tails got dressed in a black tee, black jeans with a green belt, and a pair of all green, high top Nikes Dunks. He also has a silver Rosary necklace and hid it in his shirt. He hid any and every one that came his way. 'I promise that I will never gonna lose this necklace, Sonic. I promise.'

_**(Flashback) [From Chapter 7]**_

_Tails and Sonic ran to each other for their last hug for probably a long time._

_**Deception**_

_Sonic silently and quickly put an object and a letter in Tails' long growing fur. "Wait until everyone is gone to know what I left for you." Sonic whispered. "You are MY little brother and I love you, you understand?" Tails cried with him, "You are MY big brother and I love you too._

_**Disgrace**_

_Sonic let go of Tails and walked out of Knothole, tears in his eyes already falling out, hitting the ground. 'I'm sorry, Tails_

_**(Flashback) [From the aftermath of Chapter 7 in Chapter 8]**_

_Sally walked away with her eyes closed praying that Sonic will be alright and come back soon. Tails sat down on the fresh green grass but with Sonic gone it felt like he was sitting on hard, cold concrete._

_Tails took out the gift and letter that Sonic left for him from his fur. He read the letter that he received first as it read:_

**Tails,**

**I'm sorry for all this madness I caused you and everyone**

**else as I finally came back after five long years. I know that you aren't**

**going to show anyone else this letter, so take the gift**

**I left for you and never forget me. No matter what.**

**Your brother forever and eternity,**

**Sonic**

_Tails took out his gift and was amazed by it. It was a Silver Cross Rosary gleaming in the remaining sunlight left in the sky. He looked at the path his big brother has just went and put on the Rosary, slowly and carefully._

'_I hope you'll come back someday, Sonic. Please.'_

_**(Flashback Over)**_

"Let me stop whining like a baby. Today is gonna be an awesome day. I can feel it."

But that is going to change in one single day.

_**Sorry but I need extra space for the band's concert because I'll probably put two or three WHOLE songs in the chapter.**_

_**I'll be taking request on rock and roll songs, since it is a ROCK and ROLL band, for the next chapter.**_

_**So tell the songs you want to see on the next chapter and I'll see what I can do to continue this story.**_

_**Holla Holla Holla BACK :)**___


	10. Chapter 10

_**(? POV)**_

Today is the day that the band and I will head to Knothole to perform inside Acorn Stadium. We know that if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to make music. They deserve the break from Robotnik and his factories.

Our band, just like any other band, has a drummer, bassist, rhythm guitarist, vocalist, and guitarist. Our female drummer, Haley, is a fairly short and skinny white Golden Retriever with a laid back and energetic attitude and is the best drummer in the Rock & Roll world. Haley is wearing a small blue t-shirt, ripped white jeans, and blue and white high top Adidas. Shaun, our bassist, is an average height yet muscular brown echidna. He has a carefree yet father like attitude when it comes to the band itself. Shaun is wearing a white tank top, RocaWear blue jeans, and black Nikes. Our female rhythm guitarist, Deonna aka NaNa, is a slightly tall and skinny sky blue hedgehog. She is a tomboy with a strong, laid back, never giving in or giving up attitude. She is wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, red Converses with black laces, and black fingerless gloves. NaNa is also the female vocalist in the band.

And of course, I am the main guitarist and vocalist of the band, but I don't like to be 'high and mighty of the band' because I'm the 'leader'. I never liked being compared like that.

I would tell all of you more about me but we have arrived at our destination, Knothole.

_**(Tails' POV)**_

We are inside the stadium waiting for my favorite band to come and perform. I'm standing backstage with Aunt Sally, Knuckles, and Amy. "This is going to be awesome. I can't wait to see them perform." The security guard said that their bus just pulled in and they are getting out soon.

As I turn to the stage, I see Stained Acid ready to blow the roof off this stadium.

_**(On Stage)**_

"Knothole, are you ready!?" the crowd cheered loud but that wasn't enough for the band. "I'm sorry, but we can't hear any of ya'll. Knothole,…ARE…YOU…READY!?" the crowd cheered so loud, that it could be heard all the way to the Great Forest. "This song is dedicated to all the Freedom Fighters all around Mobius."

The instrumental of Hero by Skillet began to play loudly through the stadium:

_**I'm Just a step away**_

_**I'm just a breath away**_

_**Losing my faith today**_

_**{Falling off the edge today}**_

_**I am just a man**_

_**Not superhuman**_

_**{I'm not superhuman}**_

_**Someone save from the hate**_

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**{Falling from my faith today}**_

_**Just a step from the edge**_

_**Just another day in the world we live**_

_**I need a Hero to save me now**_

_**I need a Hero {Save me now}**_

_**I need a Hero to save my life**_

_**A Hero will save me {just in time}**_

_**I've gotta fight today**_

_**To live another day**_

_**Speaking my mind today**_

_**{My voice will be heard today}**_

_**I've gotta make a stand**_

_**But I am just a man**_

_**{I'm not superhuman}**_

_**MY VOICE WILL BE HEARD TODAY**_

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**{My voice will be heard today}**_

_**It's just another kill**_

_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

_**I need a Hero to save me now**_

_**I need a Hero {Save Me Now}**_

_**I need a Hero to save my life**_

_**A Hero will save me {Just in time}**_

_**I need a Hero to save my life**_

_**I need a Hero just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

_**We're in the fight of our lives **_

_**{And we're not ready to die}**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak **_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_**I've got a hero {I've got a hero}**_

_**Livin' in me**_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_

_**And if it kills me tonight**_

_**{I will be ready to die}**_

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

Fire pyrotechnic shot out the front and side of the stage as they played a short yet hard and powerful guitar solo.

_**I need a Hero to save me now**_

_**I need a Hero, save me now**_

_**I need a Hero to save my life**_

_**A hero will save me just in time**_

_**[I need a Hero] Who's gonna fight for what's right?**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive?**_

_**[I need a Hero] Who's gonna fight for the weak?**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**_

_**I've got a Hero**_

_**I need a Hero**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in TIME**_

The crowd cheered and shrieked like crazy when the song was over. It was so loud you might've thought that Robuttnik was attacking [and we all know how loud that is]. "Are ya'll having a great time so far tonight?" An agreeing cheer roared loudly through the stadium. "The night isn't over YET!"

"This song is for EVERYONE who has been so furious, that it felt like you couldn't keep it inside any longer and you just wanna let it loose." The guitar solo for Monster by Skillet played loudly.

_**The secret side of me , I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a Monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged, but I can't control it**_

'_**Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a Monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a Monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

_**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

Then all the instruments except the guitarist, who is also the vocalist, was silent. He was strumming the guitar like it was the last time he'll ever play. _'Why does he feel so familiar?'_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel Like A Monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a Monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster I've gotta lose control, he something radical**_

_**I must con fess that I feel like a Monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**I, I feel like a Monster**_

_**(? POV)**_

Cheers. Loud, screeching cheers is all I see and hear. The band and I are having the most epic time in our career maybe in our lives. "How are we doing so far, ya'll? Are we the best band ever heard?" Cheers and whistles were heard ringing in my ears, but I want my ears to start bleeding when they cheer extremely loud.

"Are…We…The…Best…Band…EVER!?" "!" _'Why do I feel something wet and warm running down the side of my head?' _I touch my ear and guess what I found…blood. _'Oh Well.'_

"For the next song-I'm not even going to say anything." I stood there with my hands behind my back, listening to the cheer in excited confusion. "Because the band and I think that this was the most AMAZING song we ever made in our career. Plus my boy Shaun here is going to rap in this best song in the universe."

( {}: singing/song: rapping)

_**{It starts with one}**_

_**One thing I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**_

_**To explain in due time**_

_**{All I know}**_

_**Time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as pendulum swings**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**The clock ticks life away**_

_**{It's so unreal}**_

_**Didn't look out below**_

_**Watch the time go right out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**_

_**Wasted it all just to**_

_**{Watch you go}**_

_**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**_

_**{I tried so hard}**_

_**{And got so far}**_

_**{But in the end}**_

_**{It doesn't even matter}**_

_**{I had to fall}**_

_**{To lose it all}**_

_**{But in the end}**_

_**{It doesn't even matter}**_

_**One thing, I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**_

_**To remind myself how**_

_**{I tried so hard}**_

_**I spite of the way you were mocking me**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me**_

_**I'm surprised it got so {far}**_

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me**_

_**{In The End}**_

_**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**_

_**{I tried so hard}**_

_**{And got so far}**_

_**{But in the end}**_

_**{it doesn't even matter}**_

_**{I had to fall}**_

_**{To lose it all}**_

_**{But in the end}**_

_**{It doesn't even matter}**_

_**{I've put my trust in you}**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go}**_

_**{For all this}**_

_**{There's only one thing you should know}**_

_**{I've put my trust in you}**_

_**{Pushed as far as I can go}**_

_**{For all this}**_

_**{There's only one thing you should know}**_

_**{I tried so hard}**_

_**{And got so far}**_

_**{But in the end}**_

_**{It doesn't even matter}**_

_**{I had to fall}**_

_**{To lose it all}**_

_**{But in the end}**_

_**{It doesn't even matter}**_

**Sorry that it took so long to update. My mom and dad are going through a divorce but I'm not really worried about it.**

**Special thanks to: darkness + darksonic for Linkin Park's In The End**

**darkness + shadowofdarkness for Skillet's Monster**

**shadowofdarkness for Skillet's Hero**

**Thanks to all of you**

**PEACE OUT **


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Tails' POV)**_

I'm having a great time so far at the Stained Acid concert. The band's music helped me out in most difficult situation when we fight over how we _are _going take out Robotnik. Plus, their music is somehow a great stress reliever.

I love the band, but I like the leader of the band, Nick. Nick's a black and cobalt blue striped hedgehog. His quills are slick back and, from what I seen and heard about him, he has a laid back, carefree, energetic, selfless, and not giving up attitude. It's like the whole bands' attitude is bundled in one hedgehog. He's wearing a black Adidas t-shirt saying **'It Ain't Braggin' If It's True!'** in bold red letters, tan cargo pants with a red belt, and red, black, and white Adidas Originals Top Court Hi

Now that the concert is over, it's time for the icing on the cake of the night - - - to meet and greet them personally backstage. This is Awesome!

_**(Nicks' POV)**_

It has been awhile since I came back here. "If this was best time you ever had in your life and you are staying up tonight because it was FUCKING AMAZING - - - make some MUTHAFUCKING NOISE!" Yea, yea, that's what I want to hear, even I've been hearing them cheer ever since the concert began. "You all are, this no joke at all, you _all _are the most hypest crowd ever in our career so far and will be as we long as we ALL live."

Haley, Shaun, NaNa, and I headed backstage to our fans meet and greet. They get to meet us one on one as tell us a little bit about their self and what our music 'does for them' basically. We got about fifty fans backstage to meet and greet back here. This is going to take a while, but it's worth every minute to us and our fans.

_**{5 hours later} (Regular POV)**_

'_Whew…I really don't want to be mean but I am a little bit tired here.' _Nick thought tiredly but still a little bit excited. _'Fortunately, this is the last fan of the night, but I can't believe I'm leav- -' _" Hey Nick, great news- - if you want to call it that." Shaun called from behind the door. "What's going on, Shaun?" "Apparently, while we were on our way here, the bus' engine suffered to much traveling and burn out on us. They say that their able to make another one, but will take about five to six weeks so we can stay here for a while."

If we could see Nicks' heart, we would see it jump for joy in every spot in his chest. "Alright, Shaun, thanks for the info." The door opened up and I somehow had a weird feeling that I would see him sooner or later.

"Yo, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. My name's Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails, even Robuttnik." Tails' stretched out his arm and hand to shake his role mod- -well _**second**_ role model hand. "Hey Tails, I would say my name but the forty-nine fans that came before you already know who I am, so it's probably obvious that you know who I am." They started laughing a bit until they sat down on the two leather chairs. "So why does everyone call you Tails anyway?" "Oh, actually that's an easy question to answer." Tails stood up and started flying in the air while Nick stared at him in shocked- - -or so Tails thought. "You got a special power or something." Tails landed directly in the chair as he started to answer his question. "I was born with two tails. Nobody knows how or why I was born with two tails, but really got used to it and I'm proud to have them."

Those two sat there for twenty minutes talking and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. But, it was time for Tails to go home. He was pretty bummed out about it, but, not only did he go to his favorite bands' concert, he got to meet them personally. If that's not a best day, I don't know what is.

As Tails was walking out the door, one of his tails hit the counter too hard, sent a water bottle flying, and hit Nick in the process. "I am so sorry about that. Are you alright?" Tails asked. "Yea man, chill out, I'm okay." Tails then notice that Nicks' black fur was 'coming off' in a way. Nick then noticed too when he felt the 'fur' hit his leg. Nick stood up, got a towel, wiped his face, and turned around to give Tails the shock of his life.

"No it…it can't be-" 


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Tails' POV)**_

"No it…it can't be-"

'_That-that scar, it runs from his eyebrow all the way to his muzzle ,those emerald green eyes, and his cobalt blue fur…'_

"So - Sonic…is that you?" I asked hoping that it wasn't him. You see, when you are not to come back for any reason or form. If you sneak in at all, the ruler will order a stoning to the trespasser . **{Stoning is punishment in which the victim is surrounded by the citizens of the town or village and throw stones at the victim until he or she is dead. It looks more gruesome than it sound.}**

"H - hey Tails." Sonic said turning around looking worried in his eyes. '_Why is he so worried about seeing me?' _Then he walked toward me very…slowly…, got on his knees so he can see me at my eye level, gripped me firmly but gently on my shoulders, and asked, "Am I still your role model that you'd admired? Am I still your hero that saved you from being bullied? **- **Am I still your big brother?" What made me shocked the whole time he talked was that he was and still is…_crying_.

"Please Tails - please tell me…if I am still your big brother?" I lost control looking at him crying. I started to get teary-eyed and walked back ten steps from Sonic. He still had his arms open, waiting for my answer to his questions. _'What Am I doing? Nothing changed about him, but hearing what he did for Robotnik, can I still trust him.'_

My both sides of my mind is fighting each other. On one side, it's saying that I can't trust him at all. But the other side is telling me that he has a reason for doing Robotnik's dirty work and he is still my big brother.

_**Sorry everyone I have to stop right here.**_

_**I promise the next chapter going to be soon **____**.**_


	13. Chapter 13

'_**Sup ya'll about the last chapter...I was typing up Chapter 12, my mom and cousin came back from my Aunt Felicia's house and wanted to talk to me and my little brother.**_

_**Apparently, she somehow slipped in the shower, on her day off, and hit the knob that turns on the water. My little brother and I usually spend nights at her house and we know it's gonna hurt if you hit it real hard and fast.**_

_**:'( The impact was enough to make her die on scene. I was crying all day and night. :'(**_

_**I'm sorry about me talking, but I was giving you all why I had to end the chapter early and haven't gone on here for a while. ON WITH THE STORY :')**_

_**(Tails' POV)**_

Here I am with Sonic on his knees, crying with his arms open still waiting for the most important answer of both of our lives. I didn't know what to say. One side is telling me, 'He _IS _and will _ALWAYS _be your big brother.', but the other side is telling me, 'He worked with Robotnik for _FIVE YEARS_ on that massive hunk of metal to destroy us. He's _NOT _your brother anymore.'

It hard to choose...too hard. But I have to say something to Sonic.

"Sonic-" He still staring at me with those wet but bright emerald eyes, staring at me, deep in my soul for an answer.

"-I-I don't know what to say." I hesitated and muttered the best answer I could think at this... very moment.

"Please Tails, tell me actual answer is. What do feel in your heart? I don't care if it takes the rest of our lives until we go to Heaven. Tell me, please." Sonic pleaded still crying waterfalls.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Sally was walking through the hallway because Tails stayed in one of band members room for _TWO _hours straight. She hoped that he didn't get in trouble.

"Let me see, Shaun told me Tails should be in the fourth room on the right side of this hallway. Tails, I hope you didn't get in trouble."

'_Here's the room, I just hope Tails is in here.'_

Once she saw the door to the room, she didn't hesitate to knock to see if anyone was inside.

_**{Back inside the room}**_

'**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock'** "Tails are you inside there?"

"Oh my god, Aunt Sally's at the door!" Tails checked the clock on the wall. _'I wasn't in here that long. I came in this room at 6:05 p.m. and right now it's…'_ His eyes widened in shock. _'…8:20!?'_

"No wonder Aunt Sally's looking for me I stayed in here for two hours and fifteen minutes." Sonic listened to what was going on. If he doesn't hide quickly he's gonna be stoned to death and since the whole village knows about him, they are going to make sure that they do something to his legs so he can't run away.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!" Sonic screamed in horror while Tails stared at him screaming in realization what will happen if Sally found him. _'I got to come up something to say to Aunt Sally when she comes in.' _Tails then glanced at Sonic in worry. _'What am I supposed to do with Sonic? Should I help him or see what he comes up with to get himself out of this situation?'_

Tails is having a battle inside his head about Sonic.

"Sonic..." Sonic turned around when Tails called his name. "...come on get up, I-I'm going to help you out of this situation."

_**Well, it isn't much but it's better than the last chapter.**_

_**Guys, I need help with the next chapter. So if you got an idea for the next chapter, PM me and I'll make it happen as soon as possible.**_

_**Adidas804 out ;)**_

_**(R.I.P Aunt Felicia 3 I Love You 3) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Alright my lovely fanfiction readers, I have received several ideas for this chapter and I will say that they are great ideas. It was hard to choose, but Melissa98 told me come up with my own idea, which is great advice for anyone, especially me.**_

_**Thank you Melissa98 for that helpful advice **___

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**(Sonic's POV)**_

'_What is going on? Why is Tails helping me?' _Even though I was asking myself these questions, I didn't waste any time and got off my knees. I just hope Tails knows what he is doing.

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Come on Sonic, you can hide in the closet." Tails instructed Sonic. Sonic didn't back talk or question him and ran to the closet. Sonic pushed some clothes out the way and as soon as Sally opened, the closet door closed.

"Tails, are you okay? You have been in here a long time." Sally questioned Tails, worriedly.

Tails turned around so quick, he almost tripped over his own feet. "Yeah, Aunt Sally, I'm okay. Nick stepped outside to use the restroom real quick. We didn't pay attention to the time. Sorry."

Sally didn't suspect a thing. "As long as you're okay. Make sure you come home soon." "Okay, Aunt Sally." Tails answered as Sally left the room, closing the door. Tails ran to the closet and opened it telling Sonic, "Aunt Sally left so you can come out now."

Sonic came out of the closet, but the two didn't know that Sally was coming back because she forgot to tell Tails something. Sally opened the door, "Oh Tails, I forgot to tell yo-" Sally was stopped short when she saw Sonic.

Then Sonic stared at the door, surprised, but kept his cool as much as possible. "Oh...um…h-hey Sal." Sally ran out of the room and down the hall yelling, "GUARDS, GUARDS!" "Oh shit." Sonic said out loud. "Tails, I'm sorry but-" "Sonic, I'm coming with you." Tails interrupted Sonic. Sonic became shocked from Tails statement. "I don't care what you say. I'm not loosing my big brother anymore." Sonic smiled brightly.

"Alright Tails, we got to get everyone else so we can get out of here." With that said, Sonic and Tails ran out the room, told Shaun, NaNa, and Haley that Sally found out Nick was Sonic, and that they need to leave quickly.

"There's a blue Ford Freestyle outside all of us can get into." Shaun informed everyone. "**STOP, ALL OF YOU!"**

They didn't even to need turn around to see who it was. They ran outside and made it to the Freestyle, but Shaun, Haley, and NaNa forgot Tails was with them.

"Whoa...guys, you forgot Tails." Sonic screamed "Don't worry dawg, we are to do the movie stunt." NaNa told Sonic. The trunk raised all the way up and Sonic cheered Tails on.

"Come on, Tails, you got this buddy!" By now everyone in Knothole was running after the SUV. Tails finally made it to the SUV and jumped in the trunk as it was beginning to close. Everyone in the SUV started cheering and laughing, afraid that Tails wasn't going to make it.

_**Woo Hoo, chapter 14, I'm on a roll. Something was with the computer, I don't know why it's jacking up on me, but I'm finished. I was listening to Macklemore's album: The Heist. If you never heard of Macklemore, then you are missing out. When you have time, listen to his songs: Thrift Shop and Can't Hold Us.**_

_**Anyway, chapter 15 will be put up soon, if my brother doesn't hog the computer.**_

_**Holla back, Adidas804 OUT! **_____


	15. Chapter 15

_**HELLO, EEVVEERRYYOONNEE! How are you doing? I hope ya'll are doing well, especially the ones that are having summer vacation from school. Woo, only seven weeks and three days left, including weekends, until school back in...well for me. I don't know about in different states.**_

_**I found out HOW my aunt died. Apparently, she did not take her blood pressure medicine and it made her heart stop. So technically, she died BEFORE she her head in the shower. Make sure to take your medicine, if you have any, because I did not know that could happen for not taking your pills.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY-OH YEAH! :D**_

_**(Sally's POV)**_

Oh my goodness, I can't believe I seen Sonic with Tails.

"Sally, was that who I thought it was in that Freestyle?" Knuckles asked me in shock, can't believing what he was seeing. I'm still surprised myself that I didn't talk for three minutes. "W-was that...Sonic?" I nodded my head up and down still not speaking.

"They have Tails too." Knuckles looked at me as if he about to destroy me in second. "T-Tails? They have Tails?" He is rising up in anger.

Out of everyone in Knothole, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Sonic were like a small family. Knuckles is like a slightly gullible father who makes sure that Tails and Sonic don't do anything stupid. Amy is like a mother who will support or help the three boys in any way possible. Sonic, of course, is like Tails big brother. Everyone knows that Sonic found Tails as a small two-tailed kitsune being bullied just because of those two tails. Last and not least, you have Tails. Tails is basically the _'baby'_ of this small family and everyone will make sure that he is okay.

"We have to get him back somehow, Sally." I was really thinking about what Knuckles said. Tails is with Sonic so we all know that Sonic would risk his life for anyone, but for Tails, he'll probably for kill anyone or himself to make sure that Tails is safe. At the same time, Sonic wasn't supposed to come back in any way possible and with anyone for that matter.

"Knuckles, even though they have him, he's also with Sonic and you know better than anyone how Sonic feels about Tails." "So what are we supposed to do?! Sit down and wait until they come back!? Sonic's reckless but he's not stupid. He knows that he was found out so it's obvious that he is not going to come back."

"If you are that tempted on getting Tails back..." I was thinking hard when I said this too. "...we'll find a way to get him back somehow."

_**{With the band and Tails} (Normal POV)**_

The band and Tails were twenty-five miles away from Knothole and they stop the Freestyle just to relax. Haley and Shaun are on the hood, NaNa somehow got on top of the roof (N/A: Ford Freestyles do _not _have sunroofs just to let you know.), and Sonic, along with Tails, are sitting on the grass, leaning on the front, right-side tire.

"You know what I always wanted to know?" NaNa asked as everyone turned around to look at her. "What?" Sonic asked. "How Tails was born with two tails. I'm not teasing you at all, I'm actually jealous to be honest with you." Tails just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Everyone wanted and even tried to figure out why. How are you jealous about my tails? Their nothing special." At that statement, Sonic came in the conversation. "Tails, what are you talking about. Of course your tails special. You can do stuff that people can't do naturally just because of those two tails."

"Okay...okay, I understand. But still, how are you jealous of these two tails." Tails asked NaNa in confusion. "Well, I didn't have support from my family in anything that I wanted to do, so I just imagined things that would make me feel special and having two tails were on of them."

"Matter of fact, what was your life like any way, NaNa?" Haley asked in curiosity. "Well like I said, I didn't have support from my family. They always put everything before me even if it was something like a poster. When I turned thirteen, I ran away from home and lived in the streets stealing people's food so I would starve to death. Then my grandma found me in the back alley by her house on my fifteenth birthday. No one knew about it except my grandma at that time, I knew how to play the guitar and I always wanted to be in a band. She would buy me anything just to make sure I have my dream to be in a band."

"Wow, that's a lot to go through in a small amount of time." Tails commented. "Yeah, but it was worth it to make it where I'm at right now. What about you Tails?"

"Oh man, I had good parents but since they were both in the military, I wouldn't get much attention. When I was five they left because they were called into war and since we had to travel, we never had a home. I lived in South Island for a while then I was just flying around and I got real tired and ended up in the Great Forest. Apparently, some kids were in the forest at the time and when they saw my two tails, that was when the bullying started. Two months later, someone was in the trees, pretending to be some kind of ghost, and the bullies ran away. The ghost was Sonic."

Sonic raised his arms up like he was at a football with a big grin on his face. "Thank you for helping me back then, Sonic." "You're welcome, Tails."

"Haley, you're next. How was your life?" Shaun asked.

"Ya'll probably won't believe me, but, I was one of those rich and _'spoiled' _children with rich parents." Everyone mouths dropped then Shaun popped up, "You're lying."

Haley shook her head left to right, snickering. "No, I'm telling the truth. My mom was a CEO for the biggest company in Mobius, which, I admit, is amazing most importantly because you don't see female CEO's. My dad owns the biggest software company in Mobius. So you can tell how rich we were. I didn't like being rich because people treated me like I was some kind of royalty. I would never wear the clothes that they buy me, it wasn't my style at all. When I was with my family, no one listen to music so after and during school, I would listen to tons of Rock, Metal, and Alternative music. Then I basically was in NaNa's situation..." Haley turned around to NaNa and bumped each other's fist. "...and ran away from there. Since I was rich and knew my parent's account and took out two million dollars. Got an apartment in the East End and, after I got everything situated, purchased my first drums."

"Alright, life with that family seems boring as fuck. Now, Shaun, you are the next contestant in _'What Was Your Life Like'._" NaNa said in a game show host voice.

"Well, my life was so-so. I lived in an apartment on the Southside. There's nothing much to say about just that when I was fourteen, I told my parents I wanted to be in the music business. They believed that it was a retarded idea, kicked me out the place, and I been living with my cousin since."

"That don't sound like much." Sonic commented "Aaannnddd, it comes down to are final contestant, Sonic the Hedgehog." Everyone turned to Sonic.

"I ran away from home at, I think seven years old." "WHAT!? What happened inside that place that made you runaway at seven!?" Tails asked in shock.

"I was an adventurous child and I could not stay in one place for the rest of my life. I found Knothole and the Freedom Fighters when I was eleven. I scared the bullies away and found Tails at twelve. Saved the world from Robotnik plenty of times, been the best big brother to Tails, and all of you know the rest."

"We all have something alike you know? Most of us didn't have parents at a certain age. Imagine the irony of all this." Shaun asked and answered. "Yeah, well, we're all like brothers and sisters in here and no matter what happens we got each other's back." Everyone agreed giving each other bumped fist, hi-fives, and hugs.

They got back into the Freestyle and traveled down the sunset.

_**[Back at Knothole]**_

'_What is making ruckus outside?' _Sally thought. She went outside and say three hedgehog, but she thought they were intruders since she can only see the back of their heads. There was a tall, purple, female with hair that reached down to her ankles. The second one was also a female that was half her height and was pink with quills in the back, so her hair is most likely in the front. The last hedgehog was a male, green hedgehog that's about the same height as the pink one. His quills are up in the air and tangled like a punk rocker.

"Excuse me." Sally asked. As the hedgehogs turned around, Sally almost past out in shock these three _important _hedgehogs would come.

"Oh My God."

_**Woo, that was a pain in my hands to type up. I decided to give the band and Tails some backround about their life before they made a band. But Sonic only gave half of his backround.**_

_**Plus, can you guess what those three hedgehogs were? Huh?**_

_**4,986 VIEWS, AWESOME :D Only 14 more views to go until 5.000. Yes, Yes, YYYEEESSS!**_

_**Next chapter you ask? Soon...hopefully.**_

_**Remember take your medicine so the same thing that happened to my aunt won't happen to you.**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_


	16. Chapter 16

'_**Sonic's Deception' has officially reached over 5,000 views, 5,471 views to be exact. (Sorry if my hurt ya eardrums **____**) Yes, Yes, YYYEEESSS!**_

_**I was going to do it last Saturday, but we went to a baseball to see the Richmond Squirrels (Virginia) against the Bowie Baysox (Maryland) and since I'm from Virginia, I went for the Squirrels. They won, 2-1.**_

_**Anyway, On With Thee Story-OH YEAH :D**_

"Oh My God.", was all Sally could come up with when she saw the _Queen of Mobius_ and her kids in Knothole. She looked beautiful with her long, white, silky dress with a shiny gold trim right over her waist. Her children shocked Sally when they were not in their royal attire. Instead, the pink one was wearing a small, navy blue V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue, silver, and black NYC83 VLC Osiris _(N/A: The shoes look AMAZING.). _The green one was wearing a red NYC Fleece jacket on top of a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and red, white, and black Osiris NYC83 Vulc Baller Series.

"Q-Queen Aleena, what a surprise to see you here." Sally said nervously as she slowly bowed her head to royal authority. Well, Sally is royal to but Aleena is the ruler of all of Mobius—that is until Robotnik came.

"Hello, young child. You must be Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole, am I correct?" "Yes, ma'am. Excuse me for asking, but how did you know that I was the princess if this was the first time any of you have come here?" A snicker was heard by the green hedgehog. "Well, Knuckles told us." _'Knuckles knows the royal family, personally?' _That what Sally thought while Knuckles was thinking, _'What the fu-Manic! Now Sally is going to interrogate what else I know that I never told. Today is not my day is it, Lord?'_

"Well, what brings you to Knothole, your majesties?" Aleena said with a light chuckle," Oh please child, call me Aleena. My daughter's name is Sonia." The pink hedgehog waved her hand. "Hi!" Then Aleena continued, "My son's name is Manic." The green hedgehog waved his hand as well but said," 'Sup!"

"We are actually looking for someone, but we traveled a long way to get here. I don't know about the kids since they are younger than me, but I am tired. Do you mind if we stay here for a few weeks until we find who we are looking for?" Sally immediately nodded her basically because she was talking to the Queen of Mobius here. "Of course all of you can. Amy can you show our guest where they can stay at, please?" "Yes ma'am I can."

As they left everyone went back to their, but Sally was looking for Knuckles. If he knew the Royal Hedgehogs on a personal level, then what else he hiding from everyone. _'Speak of the red echidnae devil, there he is trying to sneak away.'_ Sally snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. If we could see Knuckles face, it would have his eyes close while holding his breath hoping that it was not Sally. "Well Knuckles, now that everything is settles with the Queen and her children, maybe you can tell me how you know them. I mean on a _personal level_."

Knuckles muttered lowly," Goddammit, Manic."

_**(Inside Knuckles' Hut)**_

Sally and Knuckles were sitting at the dining table in Knuckles' kitchen. "Alright Knuckles. Tell me how you know them." Knuckles breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly. "I'll tell you what I can."

"It started on this one day on Angel Island or the Floating Island, as what they called it back then. I remember three hedgehog flying in the air heading towards the island. I didn't know if they were enemies and since I was the echidna at that time, I set up a defense system to protect the island while I put the Master Emerald in a safe place. When I saw them finally landing on the island I attacked considering that I didn't know who they were. After we all got rid of the _real people _trying to steal the Master Emerald, they told me that their mother was Queen Aleena. Ever since then, we help each other out when we need, which motivated me that stepping of the island to help people means that not everyone in the world is evil."

Sally understood how he met them. The three hedgehog told him that their mother's name was Queen Aleena. _'Wait a second. _Three hedgehogs_ told him who their mother was?' _"Knuckles, there was only _two hedgehogs_ standing with Aleena." _'Oh God, she's gonna ask. I know she is?'_ Knuckles thought worryingly. Sally asked with a stern voice, "_Who _is the _third _ one?" Knuckles didn't know if he should let all of Knothole know or keep it a secret. _'I don't know what to do. Sally is the princess so it's like whatever she says goes. But at the same time I promised __**him **__I wouldn't tell anyone that __**he **__is the Prince of Mobius.'_

"Sally-the third child, I can't-tell you, because we promised, way before Knothole and the Freedom Fighters, that I couldn't tell _**anybody**_. I-I'm sorry." Sally was surprised that the last child didn't want to be anybody to know he was royalty. "Knuckles, I would press the information further to see who the person is, but-" Knuckles got momentarily nervous about what Sally was going to do to him but he didn't show it. "-since _**he**_ or _**she**_ asked you to keep their identity a secret and the fact that they more power than I do, I'll respect the person's reason."

"O-Okay Sally, thanks for understanding." "No problem, Knuckles." Sally replied as she left from Knuckles' hut. _'If she wants to find out, then __**he **__going to tell her __**himself**__.'_

Sally really wanted to know who it was, but she didn't want to march up to the Queen and demand who her third child was. _'I wonder who the final child is. I going to find out sooner or later. I can guarantee that.'_

_**Chapter 16 is HERE! {Angel choir singing "Hallelujah"}**_

_**I hope everybody is taking their medicine. I don't want to hear that anybody else passed away because they didn't take their medicine like they're supposed to.**_

_**Album listened while making this chapter - Wiz Khalifa: O.N.I.F.C (Only Nigga In First Class)**_

_**Until the next chapter...**_

_**PEACE OUT! **_


End file.
